Meeting the Cimmerian Tiarna
by EquusNanashi
Summary: Lord Voldemort decides to visit Hogwarts after Barty shows him a memory. There he sees the child that the memory was about. This is a side story for The True Confessions of the Mismatched Four.


I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in Harry Potter. Also this is one of a series of one shot's that go along with  The True Confessions of the Mismatched Four.

Drabble 4 Meeting the Cimmerian Tiarna

Running down the hall Emilia had to dodge and weave through the crowd of students in her attempt to reach Transfiguration in time. If she hadn't stopped to stop a few Gryffindors from playing a prank on a first year Slytherin she would have been in the classroom by now. Gritting her teeth Emilia envisioned what she would do to the two Gryffindors when she found them again and sprinted down the now deserted hall and into the classroom. She slid the full length of the column of desks before sliding into her desk as the bell rang.

The Ravenclaw next to her looked down at her pocket watch before looking over at Emilia. "Congratulations, you once again made it to class without getting a tardy. But I think you were running it a little close there went you?" the Ravenclaw asked incredulously before the girl on Emilia's right came to her defense.

"That, close? ha you don't know anything little birdie and you call yourself a Ravenclaw? That was the standard serpentine twist you just saw. Only Emilia can pull it off completely you should have seen Malfoy try it last year. He slammed into the potion labs doors and broke his nose trying to duplicate her moves." Imogen stated laughing in remembrance to the young pureblood trying to do the moves that had made Emilia famous to many of the higher class students.

"Really?" the Ravenclaw said not at all impressed with the Slytherin's statement. "If she had spent more time on homework earlier last night she would not have slept in so late and had to run to get to class on time."

"Actually, I was stopping a few Gryffindors from pranking a first year for your information." Emilia huffed at her feathery friend.

"Really? Now 'meilia what have I told you about starting fights with Gryffindors? You can't always save the little firsties from the big bad lions." Imogen said well she tried to take off one of her classmates earrings.

Their only warning they got before Mcgonagall descended on them was a sharp clear of the throat. "Imogen, Seery, Mei if you three would stop this insistent chatter I could continue with today's class and introduce our guest."

At this the three of them froze in their sets and turned as one to look at their strict instructor. She was in the usual emerald green robe that she would wear every year to the opening feast. But instead of looking stern and collected the three could see that she had a frazzled look about her, to put it in more elegant terms she was high strung. Not many students could see it but the three of them could. They had spent more than enough detentions with her to tell.

Next to her stood a middle age looking man. He wore iris purple robes with a cream on the cuffs that were the same color as his shirt. His long black hair was streaked with silver and was pulled back by a leather band. He had an air of arrogance that had an undercurrent of powerful dark magic (only Imogen and Emilia sensed it though) but also had a calming feeling that made the three of them relax.

Voldemort for his part had not expected to find the child in the first class he visited. Nor for her to, as her friend had put it cut it close to being late.

When she had come in he had been surprised enough to pull out his wand. Running through the doors and sliding down the column of desks was dangerous if not a little bit impressive. But from the front of the classroom it would look like she would not slow down enough to reach her seat, and instead barrel into the teacher at the front of the room. But as he looked over at the Gryffindor head of house he noticed she hadn't even tensed. It seemed that she was used to this kind of entrance.

Looking back at the girl he noticed that she and two other girls, one he remembered from the memory Barty had shown him while the other was a Slytherin he did not recognize where in the middle of a heated discussion about why she was late. He heard the end of the Slytherin girl to the child's left say "starting fights with Gryffindors? You can't always save the little firsties from the big bad lions." Before Mcgonagall cleared her throat and admonished them.

To his surprise the three all froze before turning their attention on to her. Even the girl, Imogen had stopped in mid steal of an earring to look at their teacher before turning to look at him. He could see on the Ravenclaw's face that she was curious, but it was the looks that Imogen and the Zerwas child gave him that caught him off guard.

They were both looking him over with eyes that seemed to take in everything from the fabric of his close to the wrinkles on his skin. But it was the look in them, a look of wariness and knowledge of what he could do that had startled him. But before he could think on it more Mcgonagall was talking once again.

"Our guest today is Lord Aberthrol; he is one of the governors of the school. He will be looking into classes today and has decided to view this one first. Now I expect all of you to be on your best behavior and to perform your best." At this she looked over at a Slytherin (Draco) pointedly.

Then the class began. It was the day that they would be turning rabbits into slippers. Most of the class groaned in discord only to stop at a look from the strict lioness that taught the class. _When_ _I take over Britain_, Voldemort thought,_ Mcgonagall will continue to be the transfiguration teacher. That is if she is not dead_.

"It's not as though we would need to do this later in life," Emilia mumbled, trying to change her rabbit into a pair of glass slippers.

"What do you mean? Of course this is important," Leslie said back successfully turning her rabbit into a pair of pink slippers. "Honestly Emilia, you have no understanding of what is important for our future and what isn't."

"Really? Why then are we not learning how to turn people into animals or something without a solid molecular structure into something that does have one? Like water into a jar?" Emilia retorted back, successfully turning her rabbit into a pair of glass slippers.

"Because it is impo-" Leslie began to counter but the bell rang causing the classes students to make too much noise for the rest of her statement to be heard.

Quickly saying their goodbyes the two Slytherins left the Ravenclaw in order to get to their next class. As they headed down one of the back hallways to their next class Imogen ranted about Leslie's ignorance in the subject. "Really, impossible to turn water into a jar? That birdie should have been put into Hufflepuff she's so dumb."

Shaking her head behind her protective and talkative friend Emilia let her mind wander back to Lord Aberthrol. There was something _different_ about him that had made her go on red alert. He seemed to make everyone relax but at the sometime set her on edge. When she had looked around the classroom Imogen was the only other student to have the same reaction as her.

Shaking her head again Emilia pushed past Imogen, efficiently stealing one of the pilfered items from her bag. But it didn't go unnoticed. The rest of the day was spent with Imogen retaliating against Emilia's hold on her stolen items and glimpses of the visiting school governor. All in all she thought it was a pretty good day.

Back in Lord Aberthrol's home Voldemort looked over the file Lucius had found on the child. _She had a tuff childhood,_ Voldemort thought looking at a list of injuries she had attained which ended with a powerful memory charm, _and she is not truly a Zerwas_. The file stated that she was blood adopted the year before she attended Hogwarts.

_This makes things very interesting_, Voldemort thought picking up a photo of the girl with three other girls from her first year of Hogwarts. Each where proudly displaying their different House colors, sneering at the photo he looked down at the caption. The Mismatched Four, it read. _Very interesting_.

Thanks once again for all who read my stories. The title was a bit of fun that I came up with, it means Meeting the Dark Lord. Also I did not create the character of Imogen but as a member of the writing team for the fanfiction The True Confessions of the Mismatched Four I am given the rights to use any of the characters in the story. Thanks you again for reading! And Please click the little button below and review.

**Tiarna**-Lord in Irish

**Cimmerian** -intensely dark and gloomy as with perpetual darkness


End file.
